


Pain is just an Obstacle

by Pissenlit



Series: Wet By Daylight [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, NSFW, Near Death Experiences, Omorashi, Piss, Sort Of, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pissenlit/pseuds/Pissenlit
Summary: Jake Park finds himself in a trial, and there's no time to waste





	Pain is just an Obstacle

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a long time, hope y'all enjoy it

Being at one with nature was all Jake Park had wanted. He wanted to get away from the pressure of modern living, but this wasn’t what he’d had in mind. Trapped in an endless cycle of cat and mouse, he was always the mouse. He knew the stakes were high, he’d seen what could happen to him if he was slow, if he was clumsy, if he was careless. If he quieted his mind, he could hear the screams of countless, nameless survivors that weren’t as quick witted. Bludgeoned, mangled.. Hooked. All sacrifices to some faceless Entity.

The killers that did the Entity’s bidding were all different, terrifying in their own respects. Jake couldn’t say how long it had been since he found himself in the hellish dimension he resided in, but he’d survived countless trials, repairing generators and powering exit gates. Not that escaping the realms mattered. It was only a matter of time before he was sucked into another trial. Forced to fight for his life.

He was calm and quiet, repairing a generator with the help of someone else. Neither of them spoke, not wishing to garner attention to themselves. Repairing the machines was easy enough, but it required careful attention, as one careless slip of the hand could cause the machine to backfire. The noise always attracted unwanted attention, a surefire way to wind up dead.

One of the perks of co-operating was the fact it meant less work for Jake, which was good, all things considered. He was perhaps a little too hydrated, and urgently needed to relieve his full bladder. There was nothing stopping him from going in the woods, aside from the looming threat of death. He’d have to wait until the trial was over. Soon enough he and his cohort completed the generator, causing it to kick on with a cacophony of sound, as it brought to life a set of lights above it.

Running for the trees, he saw the stranger follow him through the shrubs, and in the distance he saw a looming figure, indistinct in form, but heading straight for them. Ducking down, he silently motioned for his accomplice to follow suit. They stayed still, hiding in the undergrowth as the menace approached, looking around for signs of them. Jake’s heart hammered in his chest as he was filled with terror, and through sheer will of strength, he kept quiet and breathed slow and calmly. Panicking would do him no favours. His new companion didn’t seem to be faring so well, shaking on the spot, breathing hard and fast. Making eye contact, Jake raised a silent finger to his lips.

Watching and waiting for the killer to move on, Jake’s attention shifted to his bladder. It was painfully aching for release, and he didn’t dare to so much as squirm, worried even the slightest motion would make noise. _Pain is just an obstacle_

It felt like an eternity before the killer stopped patrolling the area and headed off in another direction. Jake briefly wondered if someone else had blown up a generator. He’d know soon enough if he heard a scream cut through the darkness.

Checking his surroundings again, he pointed to another set of lights poking out above a crumbling brick wall. Running towards it, every bounding step jostled him, adding unwanted pressure to bladder, ultimately slowing him down as he tried to avoid wetting himself. He had been counting in his head every time he heard a generator roar to life, and so far he’d counted three. They were all doing pretty good. It was only a matter of time before he could pee somewhere safe and sound.

The other survivor outpaced him as he flagged behind, trying to keep his cargo pants dry. Before he made it to the broken generator, he heard the sounds of his companion starting to fix the machine. Just as he squatted down to assist, he heard another generator in the distance come alive with a mechanical roar. Just one more to go.

Exchanging a look with the other survivor, he saw the spark from their side of generator and was briefly deafened as it backfired. They had lost their focus, and they both knew the killer was going to be zeroing in on them in a matter of seconds. This was to be the final generator before they could escape, and now this fool’s mistake could be the death of the both of them.

They got up and fled. Idiot. It was stupid to run, the killers were too good at tracking. Withdrawing his hands from the inner workings of the machine, he stopped repairing, not wanting to make any more noise by working. Squatting did his bladder no favours, intensifying his need to piss. Squeezing his thighs together, he bit his lip to stifle a desperate whine and started to make his own retreat when the killer suddenly showed up. He was on the other side of the generator, and seemed not to have noticed Jake. His eyes were fixed in the direction the other survivor had ran off and soon enough, he was chasing after the poor, unfortunate soul.

Squirming on the spot, Jake’s thighs were cramping and twitching as he went back to fixing the generator. A few cylinders were firing, he knew he was close, but he had to focus as it sparked and sputtered, requiring him to act fast, lest he too blow it up. So focused on the task at hand, he was helpless to stop as his bladder twitched, releasing a spurt of piss that soaked into his underwear, leaving a sizeable wet blotch. Hissing through his teeth, Jake shifted his weight, trying to clamp down and hold out a little longer.

Hearing a pained cry in the nearby vicinity, it was safe to assume the killer had found the clumsy survivor. They had probably made another careless mistake. He couldn’t allow himself to feel bad for them. If he did.. If he tried to help them, he’d put his own life at risk, and who was to say they were even competent enough to carry on? Jake Park preferred to work alone. Then he was only accountable to himself. Which meant he was accountable for the trickle that was running down his thigh.

The generator was almost finished, and he couldn’t risk pulling a hand away from it to squeeze his groin. He couldn’t risk an explosion that would regress his progress. He knew it was only a matter of seconds before he finished his work.

Jake heard the wounded cries before he saw the survivor that had blown the generator come bursting through the shrubbery. Were they seriously leading the killer towards him? After a second, he realized that yes, they were. Cursing inside his head, he tried to work faster, feeling his piss slowly but steadily dribbling down his leg, gathering up in the seat of his pants, soaking into the fabric before dripping into the dirt beneath him.

Just as the injured stranger had intended, the killer was distracted as they saw him crouched and prone at the machine. He could see and hear that Jake was nearly finished, and out of the corner of his eye, Jake saw them raise their weapon.

Gritting his teeth as the sharp metal cut into his shoulder blade, Jake stifled a pained scream. _Pain is just an obstacle_. Finishing the generator, he got to his feet as the killer wiped blood off his weapon. _Pain is just an obstacle_. Feeling warm blood running down his back, he lost control of his bladder as he started to run. His pee ran hot down his legs, thoroughly drenching his underwear before it bled through into his mud stained cargo pants, and down into his boots. _Pain is just an obstacle_. He had no time to worry about the fact he’d pissed himself, nor the fact he’d been injured. 

With the short burst of adrenaline, he sprinted towards a derelict pile of bricks and scrap, his eyes landing on a propped up pallet. Glancing behind him, the looming form of the killer was close behind. Crossing the threshold, he knocked the pallet down, drawing a strangled cry from the monster. 

Heading for a nearby stand of trees, Jake took cover in the underbrush, crouching down to hide a little better. Trying to ignore the pain in his back, he grimaced as he felt his bladder let out the last bits of urine it had been holding, warming his cold, wet pants again.

The killer was still on his trail, but he slowly circled the trees, trying his best to stay out of sight. He wasn’t willing to give up and die so easily.

Rather unexpectedly, another survivor came running over, armed with a flashlight. She got the killer’s attention, and shone the light in his face. Seeing his window of opportunity, Jake got up and ran for the exit. He didn’t care that the young woman could see he’d pissed his pants, not when he still needed to escape.

Bolting for the exit, he saw the killer hot on their heels, and took a running leap through an empty window sill of a crumbling facade. Bolting past the other survivors, he didn’t bother to let them patch him up. He’d take care of himself just as soon as he got out of the Trial and out of his wet pants. He didn’t want to answer unnecessary and embarrassing questions.


End file.
